My Poems
by Senor Blues
Summary: This is a compilation of some of my poems, more to come. I put this here because i didn't know where else to put it. I pray you will click on my name and read some of my other work. Thank you and please R
1. Brothers

**Brothers**

_A.K._

Some consider the fates of heroes

As things of pomp and strut

Always flanked on front and side

By men of wealth and busty dames

My visions of heroes though,

Come in different suits.

My heroes are not the stuff of myth

They are the brothers James.

Frank and Jesse James

Their deeds in infamy

They rode the slums and cities both,

Never willing to be caught

Frank the elder

Jesse the junior

Frank the planner

Jesse the killer

They rode the land,

With guns in hand.

Through the west

Their names were known

From Quantrill

To "Bloody Bill"

They made their names.

Old and young,

The brothers James

On February 13,

In the year of 1866

They started a trend

The law just could not fix.

Frank the elder

Jesse the junior

Frank the planner

Jesse the killer

They cased the bank,

They staked it out.

They held it up

And rode on out

This deed of theirs

That won them fame

Also found a place for them,

Always in death's face

And yet they laughed

At that ugly face,

Until the day they split apart

By the dirty hands of fate.

Frank the elder

Jesse the junior

Frank the planner

Jesse the killer

Robert Ford the gunman

Took Jesse's life from him

What hundreds of lawmen couldn't do

It took him a shot or two.

Frank the elder

Frank the planner

After Jesse's death

Frank found he could do no more.

He went and settled down.

To cleans his hands of gore

Now to quote a famous song

By one Warren Zevon,

"Keep on riding, Frank and Jesse James, Keep on riding."


	2. Death

**Death**

_A.K._

Death awaits us all

The weakest and the small

Death awaits the rest

The biggest and the best

Few are destined to be happy

Sitting on a cloud

Looking down on life

And thinking "what a hell"

And the people down below

Standing on this plane

Are looking down as well

And thinking, "that won't come to me."

But the know their soul will fall

Others still are looking down

Thinking, "Is this what waits for me?"

They find the answer as probably

Very few find just maybe.

Yet the people looking up

From deep below the earth

Are thinking other things.

That hell is better than this

I miss my cars my homes and rings.

Now truly no one's happy,

And truly no one knows

How much he has to lose

Until he gives it all.

Death is like a shark

Devouring us whole

Many find their beginnings

But all find their ends

In that hungry sharks great maw

And thus this life does end,

For all who lived and died,

New ones are born

In every waking minutes

To replace those who have fried.

All of us become

When all is said and done

Food for that great shark

Who lives to take us all.


	3. Life And War

**Life and War**

_A.K._

To live long,

Or to die quickly,

War decides it.

To enjoy life,

Or to know fear,

War decides it.

To live happily,

Or to die unhappily,

War decides it.

To live free,

Or subservient,

War decides it.

To live happy,

Or live sad,

War decides it.

To make war,

Or make piece,

We decide it.


	4. That feeling

**That Feeling**

_A_.K.

I get that feeling often

That life just beats me down.

I try to find the good and just,

But, for life, I play the clown

Scorned and mocked,

Berated and cursed,

Life keeps finding ways anew

To keep me, in pain, immersed.

I need to tell somebody

But alas she is not here

Life has given one more slap

As it took my love from me.

I get to thinking now and then,

Should I just let it go?

Who'd be sorry if I left?

Who'd miss me if I go?

I think and ponder till I find,

That answer I have missed.

No, there's not one who'd cry and mourn

The death of life's bothersome cyst

I've been life's plaything,

I've been it's toy and game.

I yearn for the sweet release of death

To erase me cursed name.

But I keep on living

Taking solace in the fact

That life, so cruel and mean,

Cannot take my soul's dark tract

For I will live forever

In the minds and in the souls

Of those I've burned and tarnished,

Thanks to me their spirits will burn like coals

So I continue living

Scarring ev'ry wretch

Who blindly walks beside me

On life's cruel and ruthless stretch

Life always chips and tears at

The remainder of my senses

Toying with my mind and body

Till a poorer soul then me walks by

Its great un-earthly fences.


	5. Killing Spree

**Killing Spree**

_A.K.._

Every now and then,

I feel this wicked urge,

To hack and slash and murder

And this earth to purge.

Posers, bigots, and Hicks

This world has no need.

To exterminate them all

That is my solemn creed.

Thats all well and good,

But when these few are through,

I'll hoist my axe and blade,

And I'll be coming straight to you.

You can run and try to hide,

But it won't do any good.

For making me look and search,

Your demise will feel so good!

I'll grab you by the throat,

And draw my combat knife.

Laughing and rev'ling in the blood,

I'll slowly take your life.

But my axe is left untouched

I need another mark.

I head down south for anyone left,

I'm feelin' a wicked spark.

I found a redneck Hilly Billy

Who had escaped my wrath.

I followed him back to his home,

And readied for the bloodbath.

The sight of that dumb hick,

I imagine his blood red.

A minute later I stroll away,

My axe sunk in his head.

Now my job is done.

There's no one left to kill.

My next target St. Peter,

Will take a little skill.

I raise my hatchet up,

As I recite my vow.

I swing my hatchet quickly down,

And bury it in my brow.


	6. Afterlife

**Afterlife**

_A.K._

Some say that death is it.

Or say there's a place you go.

That's all fine and dandy.  
But they don't really know.

I know that I was ridin'

In my black Jeep.

I remember all the blood,

And then I went to sleep.

Next thing I know I'm in a box,

A box just 6 by 3.

I gotta tell 'em somehow.

They shouldn't bury me.

My soul's back in my body,

Why'd it choose just now?

I hear the rocks and dirt,

As they hit the lid.

I try to move and try to scream

A scared and frightened kid.

But they walk away,

I can hear the pound

I'm stuck six foot deep.

Deep into the ground.

It's so quiet in the box.

No heart beat to hear.

I guess I'm really dead

But God keeps me here

I can feel myself rotting.

It hurts beyond belief

Along with all the broken bones

The worms and rats have teeth.

Afterlife _ha _how is it

That this is called a life

Neither dead nor live am I,

I covet the Reaper's scythe

It's been a month or maybe two

Im stuck here in this spot.

I try to pray but damn it all

I can't move this hulk of rot.

It's been a month or more don't know

When will my torment end?

Please God Heaven or Hell

Just let something begin


	7. A simple question

**A Simple Question**

_A.K._

A common question asked by all

Upon first introduction,

Who are you that stands not tall,

What is your name and function?

I tell you that asks me,

The whole and simple truth.

You are you and I am me,

I'll tell you no untruth.

I am the poet of the mind,

I'm the poet of the soul.

I am the poet of the body,

And the poet of the whole.

And then my fellow man does ask

With no uneasy tone;

Is this what makes you up in part,

Or is it in the whole?

No I say that is not all

That makes my earthly shell.

My strength lies not just in mind,

But it body it does dwell.

My training in the martial arts,

From K'rate to Pentjak Silat

Has given me the skills

To, in this life, do my part.

My fam'ly hath lent me much

To aid in my desire,

I will become, in soul, a part

Of Earth, and Wind, and Fire.

And thus sated by my answer,

We begin to chat

Of things that shift and shimmer,

And that my friends is that.


End file.
